


Secret Boyfriend

by BuzzBeaBi155



Series: Comfort Ships [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gay, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, In Game, Juzo Sakakura is an asshole, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Nagito and Hajime secretly date, Nagito is gay, Past Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Post-Game(s), Pre-Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), That's okay, They secretly date three times, They're a little dumb, This Is STUPID, and Hajime is Bi, it's cute I think, it's why they're my comfort ship, pre game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzBeaBi155/pseuds/BuzzBeaBi155
Summary: (Komahina writing prompt #1- #3: Pre-game, in-game, after gameNagito didn't expect to date someone from the Reserve Course...or at all but things happened and he fell in love with Hajime Hinata and they began dating...Hajime tells him he wants to be everyone's hope.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Comfort Ships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963192
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Secret Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> before this starts, things are out of order; Juzo harrassed Hajime while he's waiting for Nagito instead of after the murder of one of the other students. Also, the dialogue between them might be mixed up because I was using youtube clips as a reference, and bc youtube sucks, I found nothing about the full scene (and because I only bought the anime for a small bit to watch) so I improvised :( Oh and, the teacher doesn't save Hajime from the punch, Nagito does- okay just read-

Nagito had been thinking about him all day.

It was so hard not to! Hajime was just a cute boyfriend! His brunette, spiky hair with that piece of hair always sticking out, untamed by even water, his green eyes, his smile, his hands on his own-

Nagito could go on about this boy, this hopeful person.

_My boyfriend. My boyfriend._

They hadn't been dating for too long, maybe two months but getting to know Hajime beforehand was an adventure. He first met the boy on a bench outside of his school building. Hajime was just staring at it, longingly. Nagito sat with him and talked to him, made him mad from his hope ramble...but Hajime stayed to chat, which was weird to him. If he made Hinata~Kun mad, why didn't he stomp away?

It continued like that for at least 3 months; meeting at that bench every evening to chat about nothing and everything. As rushed as it seemed, Hajime and Nagito opened up to each other fairly quickly when people would disappear home.

After they started dating, the routine continued; meeting up at the bench. Their bench. 

Nagito was late, unfortunately, because the lucky student was caught daydreaming so his teacher made him write a sentence over and over on the chalkboard then erase it all under her supervision. With his luck, the teacher got a call from her family and had to leave. Once she left, he erased what he had had so far and packed up his bag, quickly, and rushed out of the door, downstairs, and outside.

"So what if they weren't one of your precious elite students? Our lives are all worth the same!" 

Nagito peeked out from the unclosed gate opening and saw Juzo Sakakura, one of many security men at Hope's Peak. He smirked above Hajime, stepping on his back, twisting his foot on the boys' Reserve Course Uniform.

"Gh-!"

"No," Sakakura began, "They're really not. Grow up, kid, you can't make diamonds out of empty beer bottles. Why don't you run along and play? Go crawling back to your dead-end buddies."

Nagito couldn't see his face but he knew his boyfriend; Hajime had the sass of a diva, he was defiantly glaring up at the adult ultimate. Nagito didn't know what to do; should he run out and stop this? That was the most logical choice but Hajime began speaking again, strained.

"There's more to life than just being talented!"

Sakakura only chuckles deeply.

"There are all sorts of things you could focus on, like toiling for the sake of your masters! Turn off your brain and fit into your slot, _dog, a_ nd take to the color and leash already!"

Nagito's blood boiled at the disrespect. He knew his boyfriend was looked down upon like the other Reserve Course Students but this was Hajime Hinata, someone he grew close to fairly quickly. Sakakura stepped off, backing up. The conflict seemed over so Nagito started silently stepping forward to Hajime, who began to stand...but the boy suddenly let out a yell of rage and turned, swinging punches at the adult. Sakakura dodged easily, as he was the former Ultimate student boxer.

"Ballsy little punk-!"

Nagito felt his legs take over when he noticed Sakakura lift a fist...And that fist was an inch away from his own face in seconds flat. He wasn't sure how he ran up so quickly or how Sakakura was able to stop in a split second but all that mattered to Nagito was that Hajime didn't get hurt.

Sakakura only looked at the Ultimate Lucky Student with a shocked look for a second before going back to scowling and he put his fist down, walking away. Nagito let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding and looked at Hajime.

"Ah! Haji, why is there blood coming out of your mouth!?"

Hajime's rage-filled eyes calmed at the sight of his boyfriend and his own hand absentmindedly wiped the blood off. He only shook his head, turning around to walk.

"H...Haji?"

"Just-!" The brunette turned, his green eyes were full of anger that wasn't for Nagito. His hands flew up in anger.

"Just...leave me alone, Nagito."

Nagito watched his boyfriend spin around and rush away. What happened...

Nagito sat in his room, arm over his eyes as he thought about Hajime and his fight. Sakakura really put the poor boy down with what he said...but Hajime had to have known it wasn't true, right? Right??

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Huh?" Nagito hummed as he looked at his window, lifting his arm up as he looked and saw his boyfriend sitting on a thick branch by the closed glass. Nagito swung his legs over the bed and opened the window.

"Hajime? What're doing here so late?" They have had meetings like its before, where Hajime will sneak through his window to see him at night. Hajime was in his signature black hoodie and sweatpants.

"I...I need to talk to you."

"...Okay."

"I...I have been given the opportunity to become the world's hope."

Nagito looked at his boyfriend, confused, which urged the brunette to go on.

"The Kamukura Project is a project they're working on, mixing multiple talents into one person to become the Ultimate Hope."

"Oh! So you'd be given a bunch of talents?"

"Yes but..." He takes in a breath, "I wouldn't remember anything."

"What?"  
  
  


"I'd become an entirely different person...my memories would be gone and I don't know if I want to do this without...without you."

Nagito felt his face heat up from the words. 

"You..want to become the Ultimate Hope but not without me?"

"Forgetting you...it sounds so impossible. So...is it okay if I do this operation and you be there? I already asked if you could be there for it, they said they'd make exceptions."

Nagito didn't like the idea of him becoming a different person...he loved Hajime the way he was now but he didn't want to stop his boyfriend, he didn't want to drag him down. Becoming the Ultimate Hope...that's something he should be happy about but he wasn't sure, something in him didn't think it was a good idea...

"Of course I'll be with you! I'll make you remember me!" He smiled against his thoughts. Hajime smiled back, hugging him. 

"Thank you, thank you!"

Nagito will regret not talking him out of it...

He went with Hajime, where they hooked him up in a big machine. The doctors explained to (more like scolded) Nagito not to touch anything, not even the pod. Hajime smiled at him as the pod closed after they held hands one last time before the sleeping gas knocked him out. Nagito played with his fingers, waiting.

and waiting

and wai-

An hour or two had passed before the pod suddenly opened again, Hajime awoke, as he sat up dazed. A scientist urged him to lay back down.

"I...I don't want to do this anymore. I w...wanna go home."

"Mr. Hinata, you already," The scientist paused and looked at Nagito, who was at Hajime's side, holding his hand, "you already did what needed to be done to do this. You will keep going with this."

"N...No, he doesn't want to do this anymore, don't make him-"

Suddenly, two guards yanked Nagito away from Hajime, whose eyes shot open in shock from the sudden loss of contact in his hand.

"N...Nagito!" The Lucky Student saw the fear in his eyes as the sleeping gas suddenly hit in again, his hand outstretched to Nagito before he went limp and fell back into the pod.

"N..No...No! Let me go! Let him go!" Nagito yelled, struggling against the guards who dragged him. The pod began to slowly close again, just like Hajime's green eyes.

"Haji! Hajime, stay awake!" Nagito's voice broke, his arms and legs flailing as he yelled.

"Don't do this! Don't...let him go! Please!"

Tears blurred his vision. Before the pod could close Nagito let out a last string of yells.

"Remember me, Hajime Hinata! Remember Nagito Komaeda, your boyfriend...! I love you!"

His classmates noticed Nagito's lack of smiles. His lack of trying throughout the next three days. As he slowly packed his bag to leave, his teacher came up to him while the class began to get ready to leave as well.

"Komaeda...are you okay?"

Everyone paused as if wanting to know too.

He choked, staring at his desk. 

No one knew about Hajime, his secret boyfriend.

He wishes they knew about him...

"I..."  
  


His green eyes, his smile, the smile in his green eyes.

"I miss..."

His tan, warm hands on Nagito's face, giving him a kiss on his forehead when they both agreed they weren't ready to kiss on the lips just yet. He wished he did...what would it have felt like?

Nagito's legs gave out from under him, he landed on his knees, letting out a sob.

"I miss my boyfriend...!" He shouted, falling to the floor in a ball, forehead against the wood, his pale hands curled into fists next to his head and he shook and cried.

"Who is it?" Chiaki Nanami asked softly, a hand on his trembling body.

"Hajime Hinata...I...I miss Hajime Hinata..."

**Author's Note:**

> *SNIFFLES*


End file.
